


Just Folk Now

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Reincarnation, Same Performer in Different Roles, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four of Serenity's crew mourn their fallen and reminisce about their pasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Folk Now

"Do you ever miss it?" Inara asked quietly, staring at the smiling hologram atop Wash's tombstone. "The power you had?"

"No," Zoe said firmly, looking away. "No, I don't."

"You don't?" Jayne asked, incredulously. "I do, sometimes. Maybe I couldn't'a saved Book or Wash, but the extra muscle sure woulda come in handy against them Reavers."

Zoe shook her head. "If I'd still been _Her_, Earth-That-Was would be Earth-That-Is, and wouldn't none of us be here. I'd rather be grievin' him than never have had him at all."

Mal snorted. "I'm pretty sure The First woulda stopped Jasmine 'fore she got too far," he said. "But you ain't wrong. This life ain't been easy, but we done made the best of it. And now, with River..."

"Helpin' the girl to make up for tryin' to kill the girl?" Jayne chuckled. "Yeah, and go figure, I ended up your gorram sidekick." Then he raised an eyebrow at Inara. "Been meanin' to ask, by the way. How'd you rate a fancy-pants upbringin' this time around? You're the one finally ended Earth in the first gorram place."

"We're all just folk now, Jayne," Mal answered for her, wryly. "I reckon that's punishment enough."


End file.
